Dream A Little Dream
by Mykala Klossovsky
Summary: Sookie lets her dreams get the best of her and it leads her down a road she thought she would never travel. Rated M for adult themes and content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris who I thank deeply for opening my eyes up to a world I would love to be a part of. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please criticize but be gentle, I'm delicate.

*Sookie*

Cool fingertips drifted lazily over her skin, trailing down her sides and over her hip, slowly scorching her flesh where they made contact. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered but never opened. This was the most wonderful dream she's ever had and she didn't want it to end. The fingertips became a hand, cupping her bottom and pulling her closer to the hard surface she knew was his chest. She went willingly, her face nestled in the crevice of his neck as strong arms wrapped around her and held her firmly against him.

The dream was vivid. She could smell him and it was so intoxicating she felt he could lose herself in it completely. A hand began to caress her breast, it's weight filling the palm as the thumb stroked her nipple softly. "Min älskade, hur jag kräver dig." the words sent shivers through her body. She thought she had never heard him speak these words, yet didn't know where they had come from but she was grateful for them now because they made the dream all the more real.

"I alla mina otaliga år jag har aldrig som ögon på en fråga som ni, jag värnar ni"

It was too much, those sweet, soft words spoken in the night seemed part of the dream yet detached... somehow. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and gazed about the darkened room. Nothing stirred but for the breeze coming in through the open window.

*Eric*

She thought she was dreaming. I had her in my arms, yet I ran away like a frightened child when It came time to be faced with her judgment. I went there tonight to tell her how I felt. She was already fast asleep, so beautiful laying on her bed as her hair fanned out around her head like a halo.

So close... I sat there in her small room staring at her for an eternity. What was it about this woman that made me forget myself? She was beautiful, certainly. the fae coursing through her veins was an appealing aspect but it wasn't enough. I have met part-fae humans before and while they smelled succulent they did not hold my interest such as the creature that lays before me. Her telepathy is not as valuable as most believe it is and I felt this pull to her before I learned of her gift.

That first night in fangtasia as she stood before me, brave yet unsure, the monster in me wanted to possess her. She captivated me.

Sookie...

My fingertips still vibrated with the sensations they felt as they trailed along her creamy skin. My chest burned where she lay curled against me. A dream we shared together that was my reality and she would never know...

My last thoughts as I went to ground for the day were always of that maddening woman. It would be so much easier if she would just submit, if she would just realize that the safety of my arms is where she belongs. Would I care for her as much if she were not so headstrong? I believe I would. Although the challenge of making her realize her feelings for me would be sorely missed.

*Sookie*

The sun streamed in through the window, waking her with the gentle warmth she was accustomed to. She lay there replaying the dream in her head. it had felt so real. She was amazed at how easy it was to be with Eric while she slept. How the dreams consumed her thoughts in the following days. Last night was not her first dream with him in the lead role, but it was the most vivid. His touch was more real, more intense than any she could recall.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was all she could do to detach herself from the sensations of the dream that lingered and she found herself just staring into the mirror as the memories drifted over her. That soft touch... those sweet words. How could she dream of another language she didn't know.? How she wished she could remember the words so she could find their meaning.

She placed the brush back in it's holder and moved to the tub, starting the water to run and adjusting it's temperature. She added some honey scented bath oils and recalled how the smell had made Eric smile as he inhaled her scent the last time she saw him. She climbed in, luxuriating in the warmth of the water  
>that surrounded her and soaked for what seemed like an eternity. All the while thoughts of the forbidden Viking invaded her senses.<p>

She felt drawn to him. Like the proverbial moth whose eyes glaze over at the thought of flame, his body called to her. Should she heed it? Should she let her senses overpower her mind? She knew deep down that this man was ruthless, cold and heartless to everyone he came in contact with… but with her he seemed different somehow.

As she finished her bath, she made the decision to see him tonight. She felt she had to or she would go mad.

She spent the day the most productive way she could think of. Laying in the sun to achieve that golden glow to her skin that Eric so loved and thinking about what she would say to him when their eyes finally met. All the scenarios played themselves in her head and at the core of them all was the passionate embraces that made her blush. There was no escaping the realization of what she truly wants. The dreams alone were her minds way of telling her she should go to him.

As the sun began to set in the warm Louisiana sky, Sookie Stackhouse rose from the lawn and collected her things to make her way upstairs and prepare for the short trip that would change her life.

*End of chapter 1

**This is my first submission. I welcome all comments and criticism. Please be constructive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris who I thank deeply for opening my eyes up to a world I would love to be a part of. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please criticize but be gentle, I'm delicate.

Chapter 2

*Sookie*

The small yellow car arrived in the parking lot much sooner than she expected. She had lost herself to her thoughts once again as her foot pressed the petal harder, unknowingly willing the car to go faster as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She sat in the lot, frozen behind the wheel and her hands gripped it so tight she could see the color fading from her skin. "A brief moment of uncertainty, that's all." She told herself and willed her fingers to release their hold.

She gripped the door handle and pushed the door open, the familiar creek of the old hinges bringing her out of her trance. Not bothering to lock up, she made her way slowly towards the entrance that was already cluttered with a line of tourists and Fangbangers all hoping for admission.

Pam stood at the entrance, like a Queen attending to her court she judged the worthy and sent those found wanting on their way. She made a very intimidating immortal and those she rejected turned to leave without protest. Spotting her approach Pam gave Sookie her best smile laced with sugar and cyanide and waved her inside with a little wink. As she made her way through the entry she could feel the pull getting stronger., the nerves in her body coming alive at the thought of how close she is to the source of her longing.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He lay sprawled like a Viking King upon his massive throne. A thick fur cloak had been draped over the back and he slouched against it, one leg thrown carelessly across the arm. He regarded the woman kneeling before him with an inclined head as he patiently listened to her soft words. Words that seemingly made no impact if the bored expression upon his face gave any indication. The woman glanced up, meeting his eyes briefly before he shook his head in an almost imperceptible motion and dismissed her with a simple gesture of his hand. Defeated, the woman stood, curtsied and moved away silently to rejoin her group.

All Sookie could do was stand there as if rooted to the spot. She had a brief moment to imagine herself kneeling before the Viking, offering herself to him in the traditional way immortals expected from humans. A smile played upon her lips as she imagined him taking her hand, beckoning her to rise and leading her away to claim his prize.

*Eric*

I felt her like a jolt of electricity through my entire being as soon as she entered the city. Patiently I waited, wasting my time on the insignificant Fangbangers that approached me. None of them holding my interest. Fangtasia used to be my playground and I reveled in the attention, thrived on the power. Yet it all seems meaningless now…

If I could breath I would have suffocated at the sight of her. Standing there in her innocent white sundress, a stark contrast to the décor of the bar. She was the vision of an angel come to bring me to my salvation and she stared directly into my eyes.

*Sookie*

She gave him her most dazzling smile as she willed her feet to move across the crowded bar. Step by step they carried her until she finally stood at the foot of the stage.

"Miss Stackhouse, to what do I owe the exquisite pleasure of your company?" He practically purred at her as he spoke, the corners of his mouth turning up in that devilish grin he so loved to flash her way.

She took a hesitant step up, and then another, until she was close enough to lean over and put her lips to his ear. Her breath was hot against his cold skin and it sent visible shivers down his spine. "I would like for you to take me away from here, somewhere that we can be alone. We have some… things to discuss, You and I."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, she held her ground, inclining her head to regard him carefully. As he held out his massive hand she slipped her small one inside it and stood, leading her to the back of the bar and through a set of doors into the lavish office. He crossed the room, pulling her gently behind him and moved a picture on the wall, revealing a small keypad. He entered a series of numbers swiftly and a door she didn't know existed sprang open with the click of gears. He led her inside, securing the door behind them and then down a flight of steps. She could hardly see anything in the dimly lit hallway but she felt safe with him and knew that she would want to be wherever he led her.

They emerged inside a brightly lit apartment. Obviously decorated by Pam, it was a mixture of deep mahogany wood and lavish fabrics in stunning shades of earth tones. The light blue sofa sat in the middle of the room, adjacent to the flat screen that looked like it belonged in a movie theater instead of this private underground lair. He led her there, settling her on the sofa and taking a seat beside her. He did not let go of her hand, but rather held it tighter and brought it to rest on his knee.

"Min älskade, what's in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked, his thumb slowly stroking the side of her hand.

She raised her eyes from where they rested on their joined hands and gazed into his . She knew those words… those words have haunted her since the moment she stepped out of bed. "You spoke those words to me last night in my dream. Min älskade. What does it mean?"

"In English it translates to 'My Beloved'. He raised his hand, brushing the backs of his fingers gently against her cheek and she leaned into him, placing her hand over his as her eyes slid shut. His touch was so tender she could almost forget he was a Vampire if not for the temperature of his skin.

"I dream about you, Eric. In the dreams you're so different. You're real, stripped of your attitude, stripped of your arrogance… You become the man I know is still inside you. You become MY Eric." her eyes opened to meet his.

"The one you see before you now?", he smiled, letting his thumb slide down her cheek until his hand gently cradled her neck.

"I have to be the Viking, Sookie. It's what keeps me alive, it's what keeps my position safe. The threat I pose to others is important to keep the peace in my area between Vampires, and protect the humans I watch over. It doesn't mean however that I am completely without the capacity to feel. I thought once that the Vampire had obliterated everything in me that was once human. I've since learned differently…"

He moved closer to her, enfolding her in his massive arms and pulling her to his chest. She let him, feeling the coolness of his skin envelop her.

"Do you send the dreams?", she asked as his fingers gently played in the strands of her hair.

"I have a confession to make to you, Min älskade. All I ask is you keep your mind open and know my intentions are never to hurt you or make you feel trapped.", he gazed down at her, as she raised her face to his. She nodded hesitantly and he took a deep unnecessary breath before continuing.

"I watch you sometimes. I watch to keep you safe.. This you know.", She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"And sometimes I watch you… a bit closer…"

"Eric, are you saying to me that last night was real? That you were in my house?"

"I only entered to watch you sleep, but you looked so enticing laying there that I couldn't bear to be so far away from you."

She considered his words for a moment. The fact that last night had really happened shook her as much as it thrilled her. What else could she expected from Eric? She leaned back, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer and then she brushed her lips gently against his. She didn't care… she forgave him immediately.

His arms encased her, crushing her to him as his tongue slowly licked her lips, seeking an entrance which she readily granted. The kiss became more urgent, his hands tangled themselves in her hair and held her to him. A soft moan escaped her lips and that's all it took to make his fangs run out.

Eric stood, he scooped Sookie up with him and carried her through a doorway into a dimly lit room.

*End of chapter 2

*Thank you for all the kind reviews and the advice I've been receiving on this story. I'm not an author but at least I get to pretend to be for a little while here. Thank you! I am trying to turn Eric into the man I saw in Sookies dreams after she took his blood. I hope I'm succeeding at least a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Placing her on her feet he never broke the kiss and held her tightly in his arms as if she would suddenly try to run. Her hands slid down his chest, undoing the few buttons that held his shirt closed and slid it off his shoulders, He reluctantly released her to let it fall to the floor.

He stood rooted to the spot as she pulled away from him, slowly backing towards the bed. She reached down, removing her shoes in turn and letting them fall to the floor carelessly while he watched in total fascination.

Sookie let one strap of her sundress slide enticingly off her shoulder, then the other before wiggling out of it and letting it pool around her feet. She stood before Eric, clad in only a lavender strapless bra and panties. He could see the desire she had to cover herself as soon as the thin material of her dress hit the floor but she restrained, instead looking up to meet his gaze and watch his expression as his eyes moves languidly over her body.

She turned, crawling to the center of the bed where she knelt down, thighs spread apart, and sitting straight up she arched her back to peek over her shoulder at him. She did it with as much certainty as she could show though she was shaking inside. She's never put herself on display like this for anyone and the bold move thrilled her.

The lust in Erics eyes made her feel powerful. He stared at her, unmoving until she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer.

*Eric*

Sookie… MY Sookie…

I knew what it cost her to put herself on display for me like that. Her body shook… it would be unperceivable to a human but I could see. Every muscle tensed as she beckoned to me. This was the moment I've been fantasizing about since the day she strolled into my life. That this beautiful creature could willingly give herself to someone like me was a miracle.

*Sookie*

He kicked his boots off and sauntered over to the bed, kneeling behind her and pulling her to him until her back was tight against his hard chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other grasped her hair in his hand and pulled her head to the side. His tongue flicked out against the sensitive skin and she could feel his teeth scrape lightly against her. She moaned, grinding back against him and felt him grow harder against her back.

"I can smell your arousal Sookie, you smell like autumn.", he kissed her neck, his hand sliding down to cup her mound through the thin fabric of her panties. He just held her there, the coolness of his palm radiating deep into her core. "I want more."

"So do I.", she grabbed a fist full of his hair and led his lips to hers, devouring his mouth and pressing herself harder against his palm. The sudden rip of fabric filled her ears and she had a moment to realize her panties were in shreds before she felt herself being turned and thrown down upon the soft mattress.

He stood at the end of the bed, the Viking god in all his glory slowly pulling his zipper down.

"Is this what you want, Min älskade? There is no going back. If you give yourself to me I will never give you up.", He paused, gazing down at her.

She reached behind her, unclasping the last bit of clothing that shielded her from his view and let it drop over the edge of the bed. He growled deep in his throat, sliding the leather down his thighs and kicking the pants to the side. He was on her in an instant., his body covering her and his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"Say it Lover, I want to hear you say you want me. I have waited too long to hear those words from your lips." he let his fingers trail down her body until they found her core and slowly slid them along the soft folds.

"I want you Eric. I have always wanted you… it just took time for me to realize it." She ran her finger along his lips and he parted them, revealing his fangs.

In one swift motion his fingers were inside her, she gasped and then softly moaned and pulled his head down toward her breast. She gazed down at him and felt empowered, "Taste me Viking, claim what's yours!", She commanded, and felt his teeth sink into her soft flesh without hesitation. She ground against his fingers as he suckled the blood from her breast.

"Min gudinnan." he whispered when his fangs were removed from her flesh. He started to seal the wound but she prevented him. "Leave it.", she whispered, pulling him up and capturing his lips with hers.

His fingers withdrew from her, leaving her painfully empty and aching. He rolled onto his back, pulling her up with him so she knelt above him and positioned himself to gain entrance. She hesitated, holding his hips down against the bed as she hovered over him. "Sookie… I'm at your mercy Min älskade.", he said, bringing a hand up to gently caress her cheek.

"There is no going back. If you give yourself to me I will never give you up.", she teased with a playful wink. Eric moaned and thrust up in response, impaling her on his length. She gasped in surprise as he filled her and he allowed her a brief moment to catch her breath. Slowly she began to move, her hips matching his speed. He wanted to prolong this, take his time claiming the prize he sought after for so long.

He could sense her climax. Her body tensed, she gripped his shaft tighter and her scent… Her scent filled the room only it was different, sunlight and ocean so strong it reminded him of a time long ago . It was maddening and drove him to the brink himself. He bit his wrist and thrust it against her lips and she drank deeply. As he came, he screamed out "Mitt liv för er min älskade", in that language that Sookie so loved to hear him speak.

They were a perfect fit. Their bodies became one and at that moment she knew she could never survive without him beside her.

*End of chapter 3

*Alright that was intense. I found this chapter to be hard to write because I wanted to maintain the soft side of Eric that I adore but I also wanted to show some strength on the part of both of them. I hope I managed a bit of both :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Eric*

Sookie Stackhouse is mine. She gave herself to me willingly, knowing who I am and what I am capable of. This delicate creature in my arms had the capacity to care for a monster such as myself. I have always questioned the existence of a power higher than my maker. I have spent countless hours with Godric in heated discussions about his misguided beliefs. I believe Godrics higher power has sent me an Angel.

All the long lonely nights I spent imagining her in the arms of Bill Compton, knowing he did nothing to deserve her. I vowed I would make myself worthy. My first instinct was to remove Compton from the picture and claim her as my own. She would have grown to love me just as she has now, but she would have hated and resented me long before she realized that what I did was for her own good.

No, this is better…

She is my angel, my goddess. She is the one that I was born to fit with, the one I was created to love.

Eric gazed at the woman sleeping in his arms and kissed her nose softly. He didn't want to leave her but he needed to arrange food and clothing for her so she would not go without while he died for the day. He disentangled her limbs from his as gently as he could and stood. It was all he could do to tear his eyes from her.

He grabbed the cell phone out of the pocket of his discarded pants and let them fall back to the floor then made his way out to the living area. He dialed Pams number. She answered on the first ring.

"Ja herre?", she asked,

"Calling me Master still suits you Pam. You are undoubtedly my greatest creation.", he responded.

"Someone's in a good mood tonight. Whatever could it be?, She laughed softly into the receiver drawing a chuckle from Eric.

'Sookie will require some clothing when she awakens… Also call Cardonellies, order her everything on the menu and have it sent here. Toiletries and entertainment should also be sent, I want her to feel at home here."

'Right away Eric, is there anything else our little pet fae requires?"

"She will one day be my wife, Pamela. In practice if not by law so your days of referring to her as a pet are over. Understand?"

Pam sighed heavily into the receiver, "Completely Master. Just don't ever expect me to call her 'Mother'. The phone went dead with a soft click as Pam disconnected the call.

Her sense of humor was one of the many qualities that Eric adored about Pam. They had an understanding, a relationship unique between Maker and Child. They had no desire to part ways as Vampire families tended to do.

Eric strode to the refrigerator and pulled out a True Blood, popping it into the microwave and leaning against the counter to wait for the inevitable *ding* that meant that dinner was ready. It was nearing dawn and she would have to entertain herself for the day. He would be in their bed but he would be dead to the world. Their bed… it had a nice ring to it he had never considered his anything to be anyone else's. What was she doing to him?

Eric heard the familiar click of the security door from above followed by the click of Pams heels on the stairs. She entered carrying several large packages and set them on the counter.

"Don't dress on my account." She said, eyeing Eric's naked form leaning against the counter as he took a swig of his true Blood.

"When have I ever child?", he grinned as he walked over to the packages. "What have we got here for my beloved?" He started to pull the contents out and lay them on the counter. "You can put the food in the refrigerator."

Several DVD's, all newly released movies, he hoped she hadn't seen them. A few novels, perfect. Pam had remembered Sookies love of books. A basket of toiletries and several outfits of clothing.

"Thank you Pam, this is perfect. You may be excused. Buy yourself something nice from me. You've earned it.", he smiled and nodded to her.

She gave him a little wink and pointed down to her feet at the dangerous black stilettos. "I already have.", and with a wink she disappeared back up the stairs leaving Eric to chuckle to himself.

Sookie appeared in the doorway from the bedroom just as he was finishing up his dinner. She leaned sleepily against the frame. He tossed the empty bottle into the trash and rushed over to scoop her into his arms.

"How did you sleep, Beloved?", he brushed the hair from her face and bent to brush his lips against hers.

She returned his kiss, letting her tongue trace his lower lip. "I didn't dream about you. For the first time in ages you weren't there to interrupt my sleep. It was heavenly.", she bit his lip and giggled, he couldn't help but grin at her. "Why dream about me when your reality is superior to your imagination Sookie?

He led her to the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator. "Hungry darling?", he asked, indicating the many containers of take-out stacked inside.

"Ravenous. You really know how to make a girl expend all her energy.", she patted him on his behind and stuck her head into the fridge. The cartons were all labeled and she chose something Italian and carried it over to the breakfast bar, it was still warm. Eric followed, sitting next to her and watching her while she ate.

"Sookie… It will soon be dawn. I had hoped you would stay with me through the day. It would be nice to wake up knowing you're here."

"I would love that Eric. It might be exciting to be your prisoner for a while."

He placed his hand upon hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You would never be my prisoner Lover. The keys to the vette are right over there should you have anywhere you desire to go. I will leave my credit card right next to them and Shreveport is at your feet."

"Eric that's very generous but you know how I feel about taking your money.", she inclined her head, giving him a stern look.

"Everything I have is yours Min älskade, and last night you agreed when you gave yourself to me. The blood exchange binds you to me as more than just a lover."

"I accept the use of your car. Baby steps my Love, baby steps."

He chuckled and pulled her close, whispering the combination to the keypad into her ear. "Can you remember that?" She gave a small nod and concentrated on committing the numbers to memory. "Good. You're free to come and go as you wish, just remember to lock up. I trust you with my life Sookie."

She snuggled into his arms, her dinner forgotten, and he held her tight. He could smell himself on her skin and it was a greater pleasure than she would ever know.

The sun was rising, he could feel it in his veins. He led her to their bedroom and climbed into bed, pulling her into his arms where she snuggled deep. Her body molded perfectly to his.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Eric Northman, Viking Vampire and Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana died with his beloved in his arms.

*End of chapter 4

*Shall I continue, or have you had enough?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Sookie*

It was unnerving at first to see him so vulnerable. She wiggled out of his arms and they just slumped to the mattress with a soft *thump*. She let her fingers caress his chest, circling his nipple and watching his face for any sign of a reaction. Nothing… Further down past his navel to let her fingers play in the delicate curls above his manhood. Nothing… Determined to see if he could be roused she wrapped her fingers around his length, still studying his face as she gently stroked him. Nothing…

With a sigh she gave him a soft kiss and stood, moving through the bedroom and into an adjacent room. Finding a light switch, she flicked it and the most luxurious bathroom she ever saw was illuminated. A large marble tub stood in the center, dominating the area with plants strategically placed by it's side. She wondered who watered them. Probably Pam.

The corner contained a separate shower and to her relief, a toilet! Thank the gods! She was beginning to think she would have to hold it until she went upstairs to Fangtasia. Sookie sat down, taking care of her basic need for relief and noted the rest of the room. There were floor to ceiling mirrors along one wall, and a large mural of Viking ships being tossed about in rough waters painted on the opposite side.

Sookie reluctantly left the bathroom, making her way back through the bedroom and out into the living area. There was another door down the short hallway, it was cracked open. Sookie peeked inside and knew immediately that it belonged to Pam. It looked like the Barbie dream house had a yard sale and Pam attended with checkbook in tow. Everything was pink, or various shades of it.

She returned to the living area and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge then settled down in front of the flat screen. She got abut 15 minutes of quality time with the local news before the cell phone screamed from inside her purse. Checking the number she saw that it was Sam.

"Good Morning Sam!", Sookie exclaimed as she flicked the phone open. "How are you today?"

"Morning Cher. You know me, same as I ever am.", he paused briefly. "Sooks, are you alright? I tried to reach you yesterday to see if you could cover for Arleen but you weren't there and I stopped in on my way to the apartments this morning and you weren't there…. I just thought I would check in and make sure you weren't in any trouble… You aren't in any trouble are you?

"Sam I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I promise. I'm just having a little 'me' time. I need a break from Bon Temps, I'm sure you can understand that. I'm beginning to wonder if I ever want to leave here, it's so relaxing."

"After everything that's happened to you, I can understand that completely. Take a few days if you need them. Just gimme a call and let me know when you're ready to come back to Merlottes."

"I appreciate that Sam, I won't stay away long."

Sookie said her goodbyes and ended the call, tossing the phone back into her purse and returning her attention to the news.

"The body of 22 year old Rachel McCoy was discovered this morning by city sanitary workers in the Shreveport, Louisiana area.. An autopsy has yet to be performed, but the initial reports indicate that the body is completely drained of blood. This is the third attack in as many weeks and city officials are recommending a citywide curfew. If you have any information regarding the death of Rachel McCoy please call Crime Stoppers. Your tips are anonymous ."

There's never anything happy on the news.

Grabbing the stack of DVD's she picked one at random and popped it into the DVD player. Losing herself in a tale of magical wizards for a few hours wasn't a bad idea. She had time to kill before the Viking stirred.

After the movie ended, Sookie stretched and stumbled her way back into the bedroom, climbing in and curling up next to her Vampire. She could use a nap, she had spent the whole night up with Eric and he would be awake in a few hours. Her eyes drifted closed as her hand traced small circles on his chest.

*Eric*

Vampires don't wake up the way Humans do. We don't gradually return to the world from a fog, we don't stretch and yawn. It's like turning on a light switch, just that fast and we're conscious.

When my eyes snapped open tonight I had a gift in my arms. A beautiful soul wrapped in a pretty blond package and for the first time in over 1000 years I woke with the knowledge that someone cared for me. Not for my blood, my money or my power. She wanted nothing to do with any of it. Her affection couldn't be bought or bribed. She just… cared. Her feelings shine through her eyes when she looks at me like stars in the heavens. No one had ever really looked at me like that before.

I let my fingertips trail down her side, caressing her hip in languid strokes. Such a goddess. I could spend an eternity here in this bed just worshiping her.

*Sookie*

Eric slowly slid down Sookies body as she lay sleeping on her side. He buried his face in her stomach and covered it in gentle kisses before allowing his eyes to follow the smooth skin down to the little patch of hair shielding her most intimate pleasure from his view. Carefully raising her leg, he slid lower, draping her thigh across his shoulder and inhaled the scent that was pure Sookie. His tongue darted out, lapping at her tender folds in long slow strokes and he could feel her begin to stir under his careful touch.

"I alla mina otaliga år jag har aldrig som ögon på en fråga som ni, jag värnar ni", he whispered softly against her.

Her hands suddenly tangled themselves in his hair, pressing his face closer to her core and it was all the encouragement he needed. His tongue darted inside her, his fangs descending as soon as he heard her moan his name. He slid his fingers inside her, thrusting them slowly and turned to lick her inner thigh.

"Drink.", she whispered, her breath catching in her throat as his thumb rubbed against her hard pearl.

The moment his teeth sank into her thigh her back arched and she screamed with pleasure. Her delicious blood flowed into his mouth and he growled as primal animal lust overtook him. In an instant he had her on her hands and knees, thighs spread wide and he was buried to the hilt inside her. He wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her head back as he slammed into her. His other hand reaching between her thighs to caress her folds. Sookie slammed back against him, raising her hips and encouraging him to go deeper.

Eric exploded inside her with a loud growl. She could feel the force of his orgasm and it caused another wave of pleasure to roll through her body.

After a moment to let the stars fade from behind their eyes, Eric pulled Sookie to him, cradling her against his chest while remaining inside her. The lingering shocks of pleasure that coursed through her body caused her to shiver in his arms. His lips found the delicate skin of her neck and he gently trailed kisses down to her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Northman.", Sookie grinned back at him.

"It is now that I have you to wake up to. Lover.", he replied, cuddling her close.

Sookie glanced at the clock, then back to Eric with a bewildered expression on her face.

"You're up a bit early today Eric, aren't you?

She pointed at the clock next to the bed. It read 6:11 PM. Sunset was more than 2 hours away.

Sookie could see the confused expression on Eric's face. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed the simple math. How was this possible?

"You must give me something more to rise for Min älskade. No matter the reason I am grateful to get to spend more time alive with you. Come."

Eric led her from the bed into the bathroom and started the tap running in the tub. He adjusted the temperature to a suitable comfort level for Sookie and then picked her up and sat her inside, climbing in behind her. They spent the next few hours relaxing together in the warm water.

*Eric*

Can someone that has always believed that they are a demon learn to truly love? Would I give my life for hers? Would I kill to protect her? Would I set her free if someone else could bring her more happiness than I?

"Yes."

*End of chapter 5

*The plot thickens! Ok so I finally know where I'm going with this… I think. And maybe its time I translated some of what Eric says to her.

Min älskade - My beloved

I alla mina otaliga år jag har aldrig som ögon på en fråga som ni, jag värnar ni - In all my years I have never laid eyes on a beauty such as you, I cherish you.

Min gudinnan - My Goddess

Or so says the translator…


	6. Chapter 6

*Pam is hands down the funniest character on the show. The deadpan way she delivers insults is absolutely brilliant. Occasionally she's going to get her own parts. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

*Pam*

The statuesque blond Vampire leaned against the counter, clearly bored with the task of checking the identification of the human patrons. Her face twisted into a scowl as she sniffed the air and turned to the entrance just in time to see Bill Compton make his way inside.

"Pam.", his obnoxious southern drawl grated on her ears.

"Mr. Compton, to what do we owe this disaster?", Pam said, eyeing him with contempt. "I do believe we're all out of sugar. Run along. "

Pam dismissed him with a grand gesture of her hand.

"I need to see Eric."

"Eric's… busy, but I'll tell him you slithered by.", She replied, fixing him with her best 'go to hell' look.

"Eric has something that belongs to me."

"Bill, you're one step above a pauper, you can't claim every stray that wanders to your doorstep." Pam studied her manicure.

He started to enter the bar, only to find her blocking his way. She stepped close and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not welcome here Bill. I suggest you find another place to play. This park's closed"

Bill stared her down briefly before turning around and exiting the building. She knew he wouldn't be fool enough to try to get past her. Bill Compton was a coward.

Pam snapped her fingers and called another employee over to take her position at the door. Felicia knew Bill and Pam left strict instructions that she was to be phoned immediately if the little weasel returned.

The music thumped it's angry electric beat into the crowded room as Pam entered the bar, she had to weave through the dance floor to get to the booth where Eric sat with Sookie as he went over some paperwork.

"Pamela."

"Master. I just had to endure the stench of Bill Compton. He says you have something that belongs to him." She glanced Sookies way. "Any idea what it might be?"

"I don't see anything here that belongs to Mr. Compton, do you Darling?"

Sookie snuggled against Eric's shoulder and shook her head. "Not a thing."

"Well there, then that's settled.", Eric replied, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the top of her head. "The next time Mr. Compton shows his face you can send him to me and we'll clear this little misunderstanding up once and for all."

"Yes, Master. Sookie how was your day? Not too terrible being trapped down there with HIM all day I hope." Pam gave Sookie a playful smile while inclining her head to indicate Eric.

"It was peaceful. Thank you for everything you brought for me yesterday it really made the day go by faster."

"Yes well, I wouldn't want my favorite breather starving to death in the basement. Eric would never forgive me."

"Pam, have a seat." Eric gestured to the empty place next to him and she slid into the booth immediately.

"Sookie was telling me earlier about something she saw on the local news. It seems there have been 3 human bodies found in past weeks that have been drained."

"Why is this the first we're hearing of it?"

"That's a good question, we should have been notified immediately after the first discovery. Look into it and report back to me immediately when you know anything."

"Of course, Master. I'll start immediately. Felica's at the door, I'll fill her in."

"Excellent. You're excused."

Pam nodded to her maker and retreated to the office to start her work.

*Sookie*

Eric turned to Sookie, brushing a strand of hair from her face and kissing her lips softly. "I'm done here. Was there anything you wanted to do tonight My Beloved?"

Sookie nodded, a deep blush tinting her cheeks that brought a smile to Erics lips. "I was thinking about what you were saying last night, about what's yours being mine…" She playfully ran her finger along his chest.

Eric grinned, he knew she would come around eventually but he never expected it quite this soon. "Go on Sookie."

"Well… I was kind of hoping that you could take me shopping tonight. You must know some stores that stay open late to cater to Vampires and I have something I really want to get but I need your help picking it out." She fidgeted nervously next to him.

"You can have anything your heart desires. But you must give me a hint as to what it is you're looking for so I know where to take you."

Sookie looked Eric in the eyes, leaning in close until he could feel her delicious breath on his lips. "Know any naughty stores Eric?" She playfully bit his lower lip and giggled.

Eric didn't hesitate, within minutes he had her out the back door of Fangtasia and into his vette speeding along the highway. He seemed excited, an emotion that Sookie loved to see on his face because he looked so… boyish.

Sookie studied him in the light of the dash. He was so handsome it almost broke her heart every time she looked at him. The first time she laid eyes on him she felt his body calling to her. She felt an undeniable pull that in the end it turns out she was powerless to resist and she wasted so much time trying. He could be ruthless, no doubt about that, but after being in his world for so long while she dated Bill she saw the necessity. His ruthlessness kept him alive. There was another Eric. HER Eric. The one that she could consider accepting eternity for.

Eric brought the car to a halt outside a small boutique. He opened her door and taking her hand escorted her out. "We have the shop to ourselves."

Sookie let him lead her through the doors and into the brightly lit shop. They were greeted by a petite woman clad in a slinky black gown.

"Welcome to Coquette, Mr. Northman.", she said nodding in Eric's direction. "And you must be Miss Stackhouse, Welcome."

"Miss Heathyr, it's a pleasure as always. Miss Stackhouse here is looking to… start a collection. Please see to it that she has everything she needs."

"Of course Mr. Northman. Come Sookie let's see what interests you."

Heathyr took Sookie by the hand and led her into the shop. Eric trailed along behind them, watching her with interest as she looked through the racks. He selected a black corset with emerald brocade and held it up for her approval, the grin on his face clearly indicating that this was his favorite. "You would look fantastic in this Sookie."

"Would you like to try it on?", Heathyr asked, gesturing towards the fitting room.

"Please.", Sookie replied, taking the corset from Eric.

She let Heathyr lead her to the fitting room and help her into the corset. It was very tight, confining, but it felt sexy and when she peered into the mirror she gasped. The garment cinched her waist and made her breasts flatten until they were bulging over the top. Heathyr disappeared and returned a moment later carrying a black thong and some heels that looked dangerously high. Sookie added these to her outfit and with an encouraging nod from heathyr she fluffed her hair, took a deep breath and exited the fitting room.

Eric was lounged in a chair, waiting patiently for her to return. When she emerged, she had the satisfaction of watching Eric's jaw drop. "What do you think Cowboy?" Eric stammered, making Sookie grin and then he was on her in an instant, scooping her up in his arms.

"Heathyr, please have everything Sookie seemed interested in sent to my office tomorrow along with the bill. She will be wearing this home."

Before Sookie could protest Eric had her outside and in the passenger seat. He peeled away from the curb and hit the highway at top speed. Reaching over, he traced his fingers along the swell of breast that spilled over the corset then let it trail down her body. Her legs opened for him and he caressed her through the thin fabric of the thong.

Eric turned off the highway and headed into Shreveport. Sookie leaned close to him, her hand finding the erection that was threatening to burst out of his pants and whispered softly in his ear. "Pull over Eric."

He pulled off onto a side road and cut the engine. She unbuttoned his pants, freeing him from his prison and stroked the length, bending forward to flick it gently with her tongue. Eric groaned, leaning his head back against the seat while tangling his hand in her hair. She took him between her lips, sliding him deep into her throat as her tongue flicked the sensitive tip. Eric pushed her head down, pulling her hair and pushing her back down to guide her. She pulled away and opening the door she got out. Moving to the front of the car she stood in the headlights and placed her hands on the hood. Eric got out and moved behind her, giving her bottom a sharp smack that caused her to purr and raise it higher. He ripped the thong off and tossing it aside, buried himself deep inside her. He held her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts and each time he slammed into her she moaned so beautifully it was like music. It didn't take long before he was emptying himself inside her with a loud groan sounding deep in his throat.

He turned her to face him and crushed her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers in a long passionate kiss. "You never cease to amaze me Miss Stackhouse.", he said, planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her tightly.

"I think I've amazed myself."

*End of chapter 6

*I'm soooo tired but I wanted to try to get this chapter up tonight. I hope you're still enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They pulled into the back lot at Fangtasia and Eric disappeared inside only to return a moment later with a short silk robe. He held it out while Sookie exited the vehicle and stepped into it, then hand in hand they entered the back door.

When they stepped into the office Pam was at the desk, clicking away furiously on the computer while the printer behind her spit out page after page of information. She looked up, that wicked grin she was so famous for spreading across her face.

"Nice robe Sookie, but unnecessary. Let a girl have a little fun…", She leered at Sookie and gave her a little wink that brought a deep blush to her skin.

"I've compiled all the research on the murders. You need to take a look at it before you go to ground for the day." Pam grabbed the printed pages and stuffed them inside a folder.

Eric gazed at Sookie, pulling her closer to his side and smelling her hair, "It can wait until tomorrow."

"No, Master. It really can't. Trust me." Pam handed the folder to Eric and took Sookies hand.

"Have you eaten yet tonight?" Sookie shook her head. "Come. We'll get you some dinner while Eric looks over the files."

Erik kissed Sookie softly and let Pam lead her down the hidden staircase into the apartment.

*Eric*

He sat down behind the desk and opened the folder.

The first page contained a picture of a woman with long blond hair and a beautiful smile. Her name was Rachel McCoy, the most recent of the three women found drained. She was 22, from Shreveport and worked as a bartender at Harrisons Pub. Thin and noted to be 5'4" in height, she was quite pretty. Her bio sheet was followed by several more pages containing autopsy reports, police records and printouts of something called 'Facebook'.

The second woman, Sara Martin, was a 23 year old from just outside Shreveport. In the photograph she was blonde with deep brown eyes. She was 5"5" with a slender frame and was employed as a waitress at the Roundhouse Bar & Grille. More autopsy reports and other information followed this bio as it did the last.

When Eric reached the third victim he knew something was wrong. The pattern he was beginning to see was disturbing. She too was on the shorter side of average height, thin and pretty with long blond hair and, like the others, she was employed by a bar or pub.

He closed the file and carried it downstairs with him, making sure the door behind him was secured.

*Sookie*

"Pamela, you're spending the night here. Go close up and return immediately." Eric nodded to Pam.

"A threesome? I thought you would never ask." Pam disappeared up the stairs.

"Eric, is everything alright?"

Eric tossed the file in front of her and leaned over the table, pointing at the papers that had spilled out of the folder. "That file is full of women. Pretty blonde women. All of which are from my area and all of them worked for a bar."

Sookie blinked at him in surprise "You think a Vampire's picking women up in bars and draining them?

"No, Sookie. I think a Vampire's picking up women that resemble YOU in bars and draining them." He scattered the bio sheets out in front of her and she glanced incredulously at them.

"Eric that's absurd.", she said in disbelief.

"Is it? Every one of these women were either waitresses or barmaids. Every one blonde." He jabbed his finger at the pictures, Sookie could see the similarities between her and the women but refused to believe it.

"Why would anyone do that? Eric it just doesn't make sense."

"Because you belong to me, and they can't get to you." Eric began to pace, Sookie could almost see the wheels turning in his head and she reached for him, taking his hand in hers.

"But this started happening 3 weeks ago, I only came to you recently. If they wanted me bad enough they could have come to my house instead of picking up some poor random girl." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Perhaps whoever it is didn't really want to hurt you, Sookie.", Pam said as she re-entered the room. "It looks to me like someone's angry enough to want to, but they can't bring themselves to."

"How are we going to find out who's doing it?"

"I have my suspicions. Pamela I want you to dispatch babysitters for the local establishments. They're to monitor the employees, all of them, but especially the killers type. I want to know which immortals are sniffing around and why. Tell them to stay out of sight." Pam nodded to Eric as he paused. "Contact the establishments, see if you can get personnel files.

He turned to Sookie, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I will keep you safe, Min älskade."

He led her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Standing before her he untied the robe and let it slide off her shoulders to fall carelessly to the floor. He circled her, like a predator as he inhaled her scent. He began slowly unlacing her corset, his lips upon the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. He pulled it off of her and tossed it onto the nearby chair before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"I morgon kommer att föra oss bort långt hemifrån, ingen någonsin kommer vet våra namn, men den kärlek låtar kommer att förbli, i morgon kommer att ta bort, rädslan i dag, kommer det att vara borta, på grund av vårt magi låtar" She closed her eyes, listening to the tune he softly sang in her ear.

"Thank you My Love, I know what you did tonight, you did for me." She turned to him and cupped his face in her hand. She brought her lips softly to his, savoring the taste of his mouth as her tongue slid inside. His arms encased her and he guided her over to the bed.

She unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his hips and he helped her free his legs. She pulled him down onto the bed and positioned him on his back where he put his arms behind his head and just gazed up at her. Her hands ran the length of his body, her fingertips sending shivers through his cold body. He let her play, exploring all of him as if she were committing the details to memory.

"I resisted you for so long Eric… Yet now I can't even remember how. I used to think you were so cold." She knelt above him, laying her body on top of his and kissing his chest. Her teeth scraped enticingly against his flesh as she licked and kissed every inch of it. "I used to think you were without feelings… without love in your heart." His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her up to his lips. He opened his mouth and his fangs descended, and with a quick bite to his lip he kissed her. His life poured into her as she sucked at his lips, the blood warming her body and making her feel powerful. She writhed above him, rubbing her tender core against him as she continued to devour his lips and his blood. Pulling away, he gazed into her eyes and whispered, "Only for Sookie."

In an instant Sookie was on her back with Eric peeking at her from between her spread legs. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips and once she began to suck he sank his fangs into her thigh. The smell of her wetness and taste of her delicious blood driving him so mad that he began grinding against the bed. His fingers entered her and she coated his hand with her sweet nectar as the orgasm rocked her entire being., his own release spilling over the sheets

*End of chapter 7

*Somebody's in Biiig trouble!

If you're enjoying this please let me know! Your reviews are really encouraging.

Translation:

I morgon kommer att föra oss bort långt hemifrån, ingen någonsin kommer vet våra namn, men den kärlek låtar kommer att förbli, i morgon kommer att ta bort, rädslan i dag, kommer det att vara borta, på grund av vårt magi låtar

Tomorrow will take us away, Far from home, No one will ever know our names, But the love songs will remain, Tomorrow will take it away, The fear of today, It will be gone, Due to our magic songs


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eric woke the next evening to find that Sookie still slept peacefully in his arms, and for that he was thankful. Dying with the sun had always been a natural part of being a Vampire, but now it was a burden because it meant time away from her.

The bedside clock read 5:48 and he stared at it curiously as if someone were playing a trick on him. Not possible. He was alert, refreshed and there were no bleeds. He wracked his mind for explanations as he made his way into the bathroom. As he mindlessly cleaned his teeth the only explanation he could come up with, the only thing different in his life… was Sookie.

"I always wondered about that. How Vampires took care of their teeth. You'd think after 1000 years they would be nasty." She leaned against the door frame, dressed only in his t-shirt from the day before.

He chuckled as he looked at her through the mirror. "We have all kinds of secrets Love, all of which you will discover in time."

She moved to his side, picking up her own toothbrush and loading it down with paste. She didn't much care for the kind that Pam had chosen but it did the job. "I need a few moments, Eric… Human stuff… you know."

Eric kissed the top of her head and nodded, giving her a little wink as he exited the bathroom and politely closed the door.

Sookie brushed her teeth, used the restroom and started the spray in the shower. When she stepped inside it felt heavenly. She washed, using the honey scented shampoos and soaps that Pam had provided for her, then she just stood there, letting the hot water wash over her skin until she was completely relaxed.

She dried off and returned to the bedroom, selecting one of Eric's t-shirts from his closet she slipped it on along with a fresh pair of panties and went to find him.

He was lounging on the sofa, watching the news intently. She walked over to him and caressed his neck and he pulled her down into his lap.

"Another body's been found. Her neck was snapped and she was drained.", he said, wrapping Sookie tight in his arms.

"That's terrible Eric, did they say who she was?"

"She worked for a nightclub, she disappeared after her shift last night and was found this morning. It's the same as the others."

Tears came to Sookies eyes and Eric rubbed them away. "We will find him, Sookie. We're putting people in place to catch him before he does this again."

"I just can't take any more deaths knowing I could be the cause.", she said, burying her face in his chest.

He rocked and soothed her until she became calm. "In an hour every bar and nightclub in a 20 mile radius will be under surveillance. Until this Vampire is caught, I need you to stay by my side at all times. If I'm called away, Pam will protect you. Trust no one else. Promise me.

"I promise."

"Good, now lets get you something to eat. I can feel your hunger."

Eric settled Sookie at the bar and chose something from the refrigerator for her, then placed it in the microwave to heat while bringing her a bottle of water. He kissed her cheek softly and placed it on the bar in front of her then turned to dig through one of the drawers.

"You need to keep your strength up. I'd like you to start taking these Sookie, it will help replace the nutrients that you lose when you let me drink from you." He opened a bottle of vitamins and handed her one. "You should take one twice a day."

She accepted the vitamin and swallowed it with a big drink of water. "Who would have guessed Mr. Northman that you would take such good care of me?"

He smiled, caressing her face with his hand. "I find that I rather enjoy taking care of you. All of you…" He bent close, running his tongue up her neck and sucking her earlobe into his mouth. She leaned back against him, softly moaning his name as his hands moved to cup her breasts.

"Nobody invited me to the party. Really Eric you should learn to share." Pam was standing in the hallway, leering at the scene in front of her. Sookie pushed Eric gently away, blushing deeply at being caught in the act.

"Good evening Pam. You always did have the worse timing, you think it would be better after 100 years." Eric brought Sookies food over and sat down next to her.

"The boys have been dispatched. They should all be in position as we speak."

"Excellent. I need to make a phone call. Sookie, Pam will stay with you, I won't be gone long." he kissed the top of her head and headed up the stairs.

*Eric*

"Mr. Compton. My progeny tells me you recently tried to storm my castle, claiming that I had stolen something that belonged to you." Eric spoke into the receiver as he slowly paced his office.

"I don't know what you've done to Sookie but I want her returned to Bon Temps immediately."

"Sookie is where Sookie wants to be, and that is with me."

"I demand to know what you have done to her!"

"You are in no position to demand anything. Tell me… have any of those poor innocent girls that have died for your obsession done anything to quench your thirst?"

The phone went silent and Eric chuckled into the receiver.

"Come now Bill, don't be shy. Lets hear all the gory, horny details."

"Return Sookie to Bon Temps, Eric. This is your last warning."

"Oooh, a warning. You know where to find her, you're free to try to come and get her yourself."

Eric ended the call and quickly dialed Pam's number.

"Between you and I, Mr. Compton has been a very… naughty… boy. He's coming for Sookie. Instruct her to remain downstairs, to keep the door locked and not to come upstairs under any circumstances. I need you here."

"Understood."

Eric tossed the cell phone on his desk and entered the bar. He settled on his throne to patiently wait for the arrival of William Compton.

*End of chapter 8

*Did Bill really do it? LOL I haven't quite decided yet!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Eric*

The door burst open sending shards of wood flying in all directions as Bill Compton kicked it in. He strode into Fangtasia and stood before Eric, glaring at the sheriff.

"Well that was certainly childish, now you owe me a door.", Eric glanced at Bill with a bored look on his face.

"I owe you much more than that Eric."

"You're very brave to waltz in here alone, knowing you're probably never going to walk out."

"You have stolen everything. I have nothing left to lose."

"I can't steal what readily walks into my arms Mr. Compton. You lost Sookies respect on your own, I didn't have to help that process along. I am going to give you one chance to keep your pathetic little existence. You are to accept that the better man won, turn around, walk quietly out the door and get out of my area by sunrise or I will rip you to shreds." Eric leaned forward, staring at Bill with hatred.

Bill pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a small canister. He swiftly aimed it at Pam and let lose a long spray of fine silver powder, hitting her directly in the face. Blinded, she let lose a deafening scream. Eric jumped off the stage and kicked Bill in the gut, knocking him back across Fangtasia where he crashed into the booze behind the counter.

Eric began trying to wipe the silver off Pam's face. Her skin was healing quickly but she was still temporarily blind. Bill stood and pulled a long silver chain from his pocket and whipped the chain across the room where it wrapped around Pam's neck and yanking, he pulled her across the room. He used the chain to secure her to the bar where he left her, eyeing Eric as he made his way back across the room.

"Well, it would seem that the better man is indeed winning Eric."

"Bill… What are you doing?" Sookie exclaimed from the hallway. She had heard Pam screaming and rushed upstairs to try to help her.

"Sookie go back downstairs NOW! Lock the door!" Eric screamed at her.

"Sookie. I came to take you home. You're coming with me just as soon as I finish this."

Bill picked up a large splinter of wood and moved towards Eric.

Sookie hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment as she made her decision. She would end this.

"Bill! Thank God you're here!." Sookie ran towards him, moving between him and Eric and holding her arms out.

"Out of the way Sookie!", Bill screamed, glaring past her at the Viking.

Sookie continued to close the distance. He hesitated only for a moment before grabbing her and crushing her to him. His lips came down hard on hers and she allowed it, returning his kiss. She let him lift her and wrapped her legs around his waist as her hand moved slowly towards the stake in his hand.

"You came for me! I was so scared that I would never see you again.", She started crying, burying her face in his neck, her hand grasping the stake.

"I will always come for you Sookie."

"We don't need this anymore Bill. You know how I feel about killing. Eric kidnapped me, but I won't let him take me away from you ever again. I belong to you. Let's just go, please." She crushed her lips against his and he released the stake to wrap her in his arms.

"Sookie, how I have missed you. You have no idea how out of my mind I've been without you."

"I do Bill… those poor girls… why?"

"I needed you so badly Sookie. I was convinced you came to Eric willingly and I couldn't stand the thought of you in his arms when you belong in mine."

Bill buried his face in her neck, kissing it softly.

Sookie wrapped her arms around him, reassuring him that the better man had indeed won with soft whispers as she brought the stake down, hitting William Compton straight through the heart.

He released her immediately, his body disintegrating before her eyes but she paid it no attention, she was on her feet instantly, running to Pam to remove the chains.. Eric pulled her to him, tightly holding her in his arms.

Sookie Stackhouse had ended William Compton's existence.

Sookie and Eric relaxed in the bath together. She had shed a few tears for Bill and Eric allowed it. He was the first man she ever loved and she had to sacrifice him to save the man she truly loved. It couldn't have been an easy decision for her. He held her there for hours, warming the water when he felt it cool so she wouldn't get cold. He patiently washed her, removing the irritating smell of Bill from her skin.

After he sends an anonymous tip to the authorities, everyone will assume Bill ran to escape a death sentence. Of course no one could know what really happened, it would put Sookie in danger.

She snuggled deeper into his arms. She hadn't said too much since the incident and he didn't push her. She would open up on her own and when she did he would be there for her. He would always be there for her.

"Losing you would have killed me.", she said as a fresh stream of tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't think of anything else when I saw him coming at you with that stake. I was desperate, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what My Love?" Eric rubbed her back tenderly.

"For throwing myself at Bill like I did. It's just the only thing I could think of to do."

"Sookie, you think I would be upset over that? It was a brilliant move. I knew you weren't really returning to him, I could feel your love for me even as he touched you. You saved my life. As well as Pam's.

"I love you Eric. I want to spend the rest of your life with you. When I thought I could lose you it was the most pain I've ever experienced in my life. I want to be by your side always. I don't want to grow old and die. I don't want to leave you."

"My beloved… you have no concept of the way hearing that makes me feel. It's something I have dreamed of since the moment I laid eyes on you. But it is not a rash decision to make and we have time."

Sookie nodded and kissed her Viking tenderly. She had already made up her mind and nothing would change it. For the man she loves, she would become immortal.

THE END


End file.
